Nature Manipulation
The ability to manipulate the elements of nature. It's main power is Earth Manipulation, but the core power to increase your skills is Elemental Manipulation. Also Called * Naturakinesis * Ecokinesis * Ecomancy * Ecogenesis * Nature Control * Nature Bending * Druid Magic Capability The user can manipulate or blend in with: stone, sand, dirt, most liquids, ice, snow, wind, weather, light, and natural disasters, but the user can not manipulate fire. Because this power is nature-based, insects and animals appeal to the user. The user can generate and bend light to a certain extent. The user can survive in any natural environment on earth. This power also gives the user healing abilities. Also, you have access to every living species of animal on Earth. You can also draw strength from them and aquire their abilities. Since having power over nature, they obey your every command and operate on a "hive mind", meaning you can control an entire army of animals. You may be able to fly because you can make the winds maintain your weight (just like Storm). You can wrap enemies with vines plus you can wrap trees around yourself to make yourself a monster! Also, with this ability can communicate psychically with nature itself. This means that one can become instantly familiar with his surroundings, talk to plants and tell them to grow, and even talk to the skies to change the weather. In addition, the connection is so deep that the earth can respond to one's emotions and desires (blossoming with flowers and calming weather when happy, making skies stormy when angry, shifting the landscape to gain the advantage in a fight, etc. ) The user can purify any form of water, air, and earth (plant-life). The user also gets control over water, wind, and plants. And considering the fact that you're helping the environment, plants and animals act favorably towards you. Also, the user gets animal hunting and taming talents. And since this is an "earthly" power, the user gets some healing powers as well. The water-factor allows the user to breathe underwater; and the air-factor allows the user to glide. Associations *May be accompanied by Enhanced Immunity, Enhanced Regeneration, Self-Sustenance, Healing, Immortality. *This power may stem from a larger, more general power known as Elemental Manipulation. *Occasionally accompanied with Life-Force Manipulation, Life-Force Generation, Life-Force Absorption. Applications *Survive in any natural environment on earth and/or blend in with different environments. *Communicate with and command earth's environment psychically. *Appeal to Animals, and Insects *Commune with animals, even to an Empathic level *Earth responds to your emotions. *Earth will defend you from potential threats (and is aware of how to tell friend from foe). *Help the environment and all living things. *Also be able to do Animal Mimicry and Animal Morphing. *Ecological Empathy *Danger Intuition *Earth Manipulation *Lunar Manipulation *Disease Manipulation *Water Manipulation *Poison Generation *Air Manipulation *Mold Manipulation *Weather Manipulation *Plant Communication *Plant Manipulation *Abacomancy *Plant Mimicry *Swamp Mimicry *Wood Manipulation *Flower Manipulation *Fungus Manipulation *Planetary Empowerment *Pheromone Manipulation *Weather Manipulation *Cause animals and plants to return to an area. *Animals will act friendlier to humans. *Manipulate plants to grow faster and in a specific way. *Change the environment by using Terrain Manipulation. *If the area has been cleared of natural wildlife and vegetation, then both will be attracted to return to the area. *Nature Enhancement *Shapeshift into the environment when ever your in danger. *Light is tricky, the user can generate and bend light to a certain extent. *Create an empathic link to all living things Limitations *If in a sterile environment with no nature, you are powerless. (Depends) *Operating a "hive mind" could be frustrating. *Weaknessess: Fire and Acid. *The user can not control or manipulate fire. *Technology creations and man made objects begin to fail. *Others can manipulate plants against you. *If your power is weak, emotions may overreact and the power may go out of control. *May not allow you to communicate with animals. *Some users may have the power to pollute the wildlife. *Some users may be limited on what type of nature or how long it can be controlled. Known Users *Mother Nature (Mythology) *Spawn (Image Comics) *Meggan (Marvel Comics) * Swamp Thing (DC Comics) * Poison Ivy (DC Comics) * Klara Prast (Marvel Comics) * Man Thing (Marvel) * Nymphs (Greek Mythology) * Demeter (Greek Mythology) * Ceres (Roman Mythology) * Faeries (Mythology) * Avatars (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Ecomancers (The Pirates of Dark Water) * Captain Planet (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) * Druids (Mythology, games) in limited manner. * Flora (Winx Club) Gallery Manthing2.jpg|Man Thing (Marvel) Swamp thing lead.jpg|Swamp Thing (DC Comics) AangAvatarsEvocation.png|The Avatars (Avatar: The Last Airbender) 200px-Klara_Prast_02.JPG|Klara Prast (Marvel) Naths Elite 640.jpg|Faeries (Mythology) Poison Ivy (by Stephane Roux).jpg|Poison Ivy (DC Comics) Nature.jpg|Mother Nature rising Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Elemental Control Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Earth Powers Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Water-based Abilities Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Rare power Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Mental Power